


The Best Medicine

by otomiyatickles



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ritsu very unfortunately breaks his leg duringcertainevents with Takano, and he is dying from embarrassment. It only happens later that he discovers the ‘good’ side of breaking a leg, as far as there can be one, and maybe a small injury isn’t so bad after all in such a crazy relationship like this.Since what if this means Takano will let him tickle him back?





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/5/'17.  
> Prompt: “I won’t forgive you for breaking my leg.”

“Welcome back Ricchaaan!” Confetti, lots of clapping and a bunch of smug smiles that made Ritsu want to go back to the hospital immediately. This was even more embarrassing than he would have imagined. 

Leaning on his crutches, he hopped into the office and he rejected Takano’s offer for help by steering towards Kisa, who smiled brightly in response and helped him put away his crutches.

“Here Ricchan, let me help you. You’re our hero after all. Not everyone breaks their leg during --” 

“ _Ahaha_! Look at the time! I should have called my manga author looong ago!” Ritsu interrupted Kisa quickly and he grabbed the phone, breathing heavily and blushing like crazy. He could feel all eyes on him and Kisa’s horrible smirk, as if it wasn’t bad enough that guy was about to say it out loud! No, no, _no_! 

Maybe he should just quit this job so he could forget this forever. He glared at Takano who was back at his desk, resuming his work casually. Yes, quit this job, break up with Takano (he ignored the aching in his heart at just the mere thought of it) and then move towards the other side of the world. How about that? No, who was he kidding.

He sweated and flashed back to that memorable day. They were at the office just like this. Ritsu was just on his way to the toilet - only to the _toilet_! - when Takano chased after him. 

“Ta-Takano! What are you doing?!” Takano had pushed him into the tiny bathroom stall and kissed him lustfully, and Ritsu had known his ass needed to brace itself for some serious toilet-sex in the middle of their working day. A relationship with Takano wasn’t complete without their sexual adventures, whenever and _wherever_ his horny boyfriend-boss pleased. 

Sure they’d had the kitchen at work crossed off their list, after the final person left, once or twice even, the elevator at least four times, not to speak of that one time at the conference room right before a meeting. Uh-huh... Yes, welcome to Ritsu’s sexual office life.

“Takano not here!” Ritsu had protested firmly that time, since the toilet wasn’t only a weird unfitting place, he also just wasn’t in the _mood_! 

“Come on Ritsu. Don’t be a turn-off,” Takano had protested back, and before Ritsu knew he was hanging over the toilet and suffering from Takano’s trademark-tickle attack.

Ritsu felt the tingles run through his body at the memory of it, and he could hear his own laughter and cries for mercy in his head, even though it happened a few days ago. 

“Hahaha T-Takano stohohop!” Takano had tickled him until he was one wheezing mess, and then proceeded to attack him with both sensual and ticklish foreplay that was usually only supposed to be reserved for their bed-times, but not with a boyfriend like Takano.

It was then all followed by, well um yeah. _That_. It was how things would normally go for them, except that this time while Takano invaded his body, Ritsu ended up in a rather very uncomfortable position which was bound to happen in a small tight toilet space like that. 

That sex pose was not _meant_ to be a sex pose, with one of his legs stretched out and leaning on the top part of the toilet, and Takano ravaging his body while Ritsu clinged onto him for balance! Things went wrong, things went _so_ wrong.

“Ritsu!” Takano was moaning, but he wasn’t even realizing Ritsu’s body was forced in a position a human body could not be in. 

“Tahakano stop! Wait shitshitshit it’s not supposed to bend that way! Wait!” _Snap_. Well, Ritsu surely remembered the pain when his leg literally broke from having sex that day. 

He ended up on the floor, crying out in pain, but the worst pain of all was when half of the Emerald office came rushing in to see him crumbled on the floor with his pants halfway down his legs, with all his manly glory for everyone to see - which wasn’t exactly what you could call _soft_ because Ritsu too had to be a man that responded to Takano’s actions.

“Don’t stand there! Call a frickin’ _ambulance_!” He had known right away his leg was simply broken. So after having to experience Takano dressing him back up again and carrying him out of the office into the ambulance - bridal style and oh how he wished he had just been unconscious, Ritsu finally ended up in the hospital to have them heal his poor leg. 

“Ritsu, copy this for me please.” Ritsu took a slow sigh and glared at his boyfriend from his safe spot at his desk. Takano kept staring at him, his hand with the papers stopping mid air, and he then nodded.

“Ah, sorry. I forgot. Kisa, please,” Takano said, but there was this sparkle in his eyes and Ritsu’s face exploded with exaggerated frustration. Alright, Takano had nursed him from the moment he entered the ambulance and every day at home until he got back here, but _never_ without his teasing. 

Ritsu didn’t exactly blame him for his leg injury, it was an accident, a very veeery silly accident. But he could react to Takano’s teasing like a wild dog.

“You just _had_ to keep teasing me in front of the others again, didn’t you?” Ritsu sighed when he and Takano were finally on their way back to their apartments. This time he did allow Takano to help him, even though the crutches were doing most of the work.

“It’s because you wouldn’t stop looking so angry,” Takano said, and he poked Ritsu’s side. Yeah, breaking his leg did not exactly save him from tickle monster Takano these days. In fact, Takano was totally convinced happy tickles would take away the pain. Uh-uh, not after Ritsu would end up getting his next injury during his hysterical body spasm- reactions. 

“It’s because it’s damn embarrassing okay? Everybody knows. Everybody _saw_ ,” Ritsu huffed.

“So what? Accidents happen. And they saw mine too.” Takano shrugged, and Ritsu blushed. 

“Are you mad at me?” Takano asked his silently blushing boyfriend, and he gave him another poke.

“Hmh! Yes I am. I won’t forgive you for breaking my leg.” Ritsu flinched when Takano moved his hand again, but then felt him wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

“I am _really_ sorry,” Takano said. Oh, well, Ritsu didn’t actually mean that. But since they were at it...

“You can make me feel better,” Ritsu continued, feeling flustered because of Takano’s serious reaction.

“How?” Takano nuzzled his cheek while they waited for the elevator after having reached their apartment building. If Ritsu could choose, there was one thing, one thing he would’ve always wished he could do to Takano. He kept quiet while Takano watched intently during their elevator ride.

“I know how,” he finally mumbled, blushing when he realized what he was going to do. Just _one_ thing he always wished to do: return the favor.

* * *

“And? Did that make you feel better?” Takano asked after he finished feeding Ritsu his lemonade through a hot, sweet and wet kiss. Ew.

“Not... quite,” Ritsu said, wiping his mouth and trembling at just the _thought_ that he requested this. It wasnt that his arms were injured or handicapped, but he was more less handicapped in a way that he just could not bring himself to tell Takano what he wanted to do. 

Every request that even started to begin to sound like _“come here and let me tickle the fuck out of you for once!”_ faded into even weirder requests, _“come here and feed me that drink”_ included. 

Of course it was Takano who had to bend it to his own rules and did that last thing with his _mouth_. Ritsu blushed and looked at him. This was the limit, he just had to do that one thing where Takano did not have control in everything.

Giving a final sigh and breathing away his nervosity and embarrassment, he just went into yolo-mode and patted his lap.

“You. Here,” he commanded. Takano put down the glass and raised his eyebrows, looking at him in surprise.

“Ohhhh? Kinky~, you want me to...?” Of course pervert-san Takano took it the wrong way, and before he could go and do another unasked for thing with that dirty mouth, Ritsu reached forward, grabbed Takano’s shirt and pulled the man forward until he toppled over him.

"Ho shit! Careful!” Takano yelped when he almost landed on Ritsu’s injured leg, but Ritsu smirked and dragged him further onto his lap until Takano was hanging face down over him, like a bad kid (or something else whatever entered Takano’s dirty mind) who was in for some spanking.

“This will make you feel better? Sure, go ahead,” Takano said, probably expecting the spanking-part after Ritsu only gave Takano’s ass a playful pat, and Ritsu grinned. This pervert had no single clue!

“Sure, I will,” he answered, and his own heart skipped a beat when he slid his hands around Takano’s manly frame and gave him a curious double side squeeze with both hands. Takano jolted and suddenly clenched the couch for balance.

“R-Ritsu?” he asked, probably still not knowing -- still not _believing_ what he was up to.

“Stay put, Ta-ka-no,” Ritsu said, walking his fingers up Takano’s sides with each syllable.

“Hah! What are you - _whah_ ohoho!” Takano suddenly arched his back when Ritsu dipped his fingers under his arms, and one of Takano’s hands clenched the couch his upperbody was leaning on for support while his other hand tried to swat backwards at Ritsu’s attacking fingers.

“Wait! I’m gonna - ahahah nohoho!” Takano’s low, charming giggles and chuckles sounded hilarious, almost as if he wasn’t being serious. But Ritsu was surprised to feel he was this sensitive, even when it only seemed to be mildly compared to Ritsu himself. 

“Gonna what, Takano? Laugh?” Ritsu teased. Oh what the hell even happened to him. If it was breaking his leg and being fed lemonade by mouth were the things that pulled him over the edge to make him feel like the man in control for once, then he did not mind these things in the slightest bit. And he was only just getting started!

He tried different things by wiggling his fingers, scratching at Takano’s sides and poking, but so far the squeezing and the light fluttering of his fingers under Takano’s shirt worked best at getting that gentle charming voice a pitch or two higher than that.

“Whyhy are youhouhou! Don’t do thihis!” Takano squirmed and writhed, but Ritsu could notice he wasn’t too wild in his reactions, probably afraid to hurt Ritsu’s leg. Heh, oh the almighty broken leg of heaven.

“You do this to me all the time and dare to ask me _why_?” Having experimented enough with Takano’s sides, his fingers piano-played up Takano’s ribs and wohah. He should have done that a lot earlier. 

“Eheep!” Takano squeaked a little and his entire body tensed up, his arms squeezing together but failing to protect himself. Reacting to this, Ritsu immediately freed his hands from between Takano’s body and his arms to scribble all fingers down his long back, from between his shoulder blades all the way down his spine. Less effective than he had expected, but certainly enjoyable.

“Stohoop! You’ll be sohohorry!” Takano giggled, muffling his own noises by burying his head into the couch. He squirmed a little and hilariously shook his ass. Ritsu chuckled.

“Just you wait with those threats mister,” he said, and he made a sudden claw-move at Takano’s highly sensitive upper ribs.

“ _HEHE_ ohshihit!” Takano suddenly barked, and Ritsu smirked when he could notice Takano finally started to lose a little bit of control. Motivated by this, the sneaky injured increased the speed of his fingers, wiggling and digging into those delicious ribs of decent sensitivity degree, and Takano wheezed and spasmed a little on top of him.

“D-doehoes this m-mahahake you f-feel behehetter!?” This was the laughing version of Takano’s question which he had asked oh so often since they got home. Ritsu blushed a little at his lover’s cuteness and gave Takano a surprise squeeze, a little bit up higher right under his armpits.

“Yes, it does,” he said, and he tickled Takano’s armpits as if it was a sport, with so much enthusiasm like his hands were the only things that could be energetic with his leg injured like this.

“Ahaha wahait I’m not! Wait!” Takano was babbling through his giggles and Ritsu was surprised when he struggled himself onto his back, facing up.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Takano clenched Ritsu’s shirt with trembling hands, and he felt himself blush even more because he could now see Takano’s facial expression.

“I-if it makes you better, you can do it to me. Just this once,” Takano panted exposing himself by sexily moving his arms up, and Ritsu’s face almost exploded like woah. 

Takano had never been this sweet and dedicated and oh _damn_ that guy probably was feeling really guilty for unintentionally breaking his leg. Ritsu felt a little bit bad for him and continued to blush as he tried to sputter an answer to Takano’s sweet cooperation.

“E-eh I...” he started, looking down at Takano’s smiling, mildly flushed handsome face.

“Because after this... you’ll get double payback since you can’t properly move anyway,” Takano panted, and he winked a very sneaky and sexy wink at him. Well that ruined the touched-by-Takano’s-sincere-actions moment and took away all of the pity straight away. Ritsu’s flustered blush changed into an angry blush, furrowed brows and scrunched up nose included, and he immediately let his fingers go all out on Takano’s tickle-ready body. 

“You take this you evil -- !” he grunted, and Takano, lying face up on top of his lap and curling into him, laughed. Loud and clear. He laughed so sweetly and brightly when Ritsu tickled his lower stomach area, didn’t really laugh when he poked his belly button (damn why were not all belly buttons so sensitive like Ritsu’s?) but he definitely squealed once or twice when he tested his lower hips. 

Those hips were definitely getting some more attention, and the rest of Takano’s body was free to test on ticklishness and non-ticklishness as much as he wanted for the whole night.

Anyhow, Ritsu took his precious time exploring each bit of Takano’s body and though he could not even get the guy nearly as wild and hysterical as he would get in a situation like this, this was definitely the best medicine ever, since he _did_ get to hear some angel laughter, and see Takano in a state he almost never saw him in. Something that would have never happened if it wasn’t for his poorly broken bone.

And probably something that would barely or never ever happen again, unless Ritsu would be getting very tickle-suicidal thoughts. Since after all, Takano was _always_ going to get him back. In threefold, and in twofold as long as his leg was still healing!


End file.
